Hermione Snape
by VampireWitch456
Summary: Hermione Granger has been hiding a secret from her friends for Six/Seven Years ever since she entered Hogwarts however she tells her friends the truth and helps reveal a secret that destroyed Tom Riddle's life. Based upon Hermoine Snape's stories Protecting His Bookworm and Emerald Eyes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione was at home with her brother, Severus Snape. She had long chestnut hair and brown eyes and her brother had short black hair and brown eyes.

Severus looked her closely and asked, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione was snapped out of long daze and said, "Huh, oh, nothing's wrong Sev."

Severus raised his brow slightly then said, "Oh come on I know when my little sister is hiding something. What's wrong?"

Hermione replied, "Alright I wish I could tell Potter and Weasley my true name and inheritance. I mean come on let's face it I HATE pretending to be a muggleborn know it all."

He looked at his little sister, and he knew it was time to tell the truth. He had kept it from her long enough. Severus said, "Potter's not even a Potter he's actually your nephew like Draco is and Bianca was your niece."

"Whoa wait, how did that happen?" She asked surprised at his confession.

"Lily and I had you know before I fell in love with Narcissa, and she knows that Harry's mine."

Hermione thought for a moment and said, "Wait so before I was born in 1978 a year after you graduated you had you know with Lily but because she was getting married to James Potter he thought it was his baby and in 1979 you married Narcissa secretly and in 1980, and she had your twins Draco and Bianca whilst being illegally wed to Lucius?"

Severus said, "Exactly right! Blimy you are clever luckily you inherited that from mum and I also inherited her brains as well as we both inherited her passion for reading."

Wormtail entered the room with Narcissa and Bellatrix.

Severus said, "Run along Wormtail, "and threw him out of the room with a flick of his wand.

Narcissa had long black and blonde hair that was tied in a bun, fare skin and brown eyes with an elegant womanly figure.

She said, "Hello Severus, Hermione."

Hermione said, "Hello Narcissa, Bellatrix," and she removed her glamour charm.

Bellatrix had long wild black hair said, "What is the Mudblood doing here Severus? Hermione said Ahm I am sooo insulted by being called a filthy Mudblood I am NOT I'm a half-blood like Severus so get off your high horse as I too am evil Bellatrix. Narcissa then said Bella be nice to Hermione she is after all Severus's sister." She turned back to her husband and sister-in-law and said, "Sorry about Bellatrix, Mione."

Hermione looked at two women in front of her and finally asked, "Why are you here Narcissa, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix said, "To make an unbreakable vow between Severus and Narcissa to protect Draco."

Hermione replied, "Why Draco?"

Narcissa said, "Because Lucius forced him to take the dark mark and Voldemort's chosen him to kill Dumbledore.

Hermione cored her moth in shock and slowly lowered it and said, "Oh my god."

Narcissa said, "He's just a boy."

Severus said, "I can't change the dark lord's mind, but it might be possible for me to help Draco."

Bellatrix said, "Severus swear to it! Coward," She whispered taunting him.

Severus hissed at the witch, "Take out your wand."

She took out her wand and a golden glow tie around Narcissa and Severus's hands.

Bellatrix then said, "Do you Severus Snape swear to watch over Draco Malfoy and help him in the task the dark lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Severus said I...will."

The golden light vanished when they let go of each others hands.

Narcissa said, "Thank you Severus."

Hermione said, "Could I possibly help if needed?"

Bellatrix asked truly stunned at the young woman. "You'd help us; you'd be willing to risk your life to be labelled a traitor?"

Hermione said seriously, "I would if it meant protecting Draco then yeah I would."

Severus said, "Bellatrix she's tougher than she looks and she's even killed before."

Bellatrix said, "Fine but you better not be seen."

Hermione said, "I won't be. I'll use my real looks rather than the glamour I have on now to do this if necessary so I do not get labelled as a traitor."

Narcissa said, "Are you sure Hermione?"

Hermione said, "Of course I mean it. I wouldn't have said it. If I didn't mean it. He may not know about me being Severus's sister, but I still care about him. He's like family, and I protect those I call family whatever the risks."

Bellatrix studied Hermione for a moment and said, "Hmm ok then thanks Hermione."

Hermione said, "No problem although I will have to act like I'm going to attack you just to keep the act plus that he's technically my nephew anyway, and I know Dumbledork's using him as a weapon against Voldemort."

Severus said, "Wait Dumbledork wants power right?

Hermione rolled eyes for him to be brilliant he sometimes asked stupid questions.

She said, "Yup look he thinks Harry's a Potter and you and I both know that the Potter line hold a lot of power in our world."

Severus said, "Oh my god Hermione please protect him.

Hermione squeezed her brother's arm gently and said, "I will I promise."

Bellatrix turned to her sister and said, "I'll just go Cissy; are you coming?"

Narcissa said, "No I'm going to stay here for a bit."

Bellatrix nodded, "Ok. Hermione remember our talk you must help Draco if Severus is preoccupied."

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, "I will Bellatrix I don't back out on my promises."

Bellatrix said, "Call me Bella, "and she apparated out of Spinners End.

Narcissa said, "Thank you Hermione you don't have to." Hermione said, "Yes I do Cissy. He's my nephew as much as Harry is. Speaking of which I have to get back to the Burrow I told Molly Weasley I was going home because my grandparents were coming."

Severus smirked and said, "Ha good thinking you should get back since you told Molly it was five hours they were coming and those five hours are up."

Hermione playfully hit him on the arm. "Severus Tobias Snape you know I hate it when you enter my mind!"

Severus gently shrugged Hermione's shoulder. "Sorry Hermione Isabella Grace Snape it was for your own good."

Hermione said, "Apology accepted Severus anyway I'm going to go now take care Cissy," and gave her a hug, and Hermione put up her Occumency shields. "Goodbye Severus I'll see you tomorrow."

Severus said, "Ok be careful Hermione I don't want to lose you too as I did mother."

Hermione said, "It wasn't your fault, it was because of that stupid drunken bastard of a father we had that mother died.

He pulled her into a gently strong hug and pulled back. He said, "I'm just glad I didn't lose you too."

Hermione smiled softly and departed from her home back to the Borrow.

00

BETA: Hermione Snape

If you find any mistakes blame me and not the wonderful new writer on the site!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione then apparated into the Burrow and Harry said seeing Hermione back "hey how did it go with your grandparents Mione"?

Hermione said smiling "It was good I was happy to see them again although I fear I might have to place my parents and grandparents into hiding for their protection and my grandparents understand more than my parents do of our world as let's just say that they are purebloods and mum's a squib but they never told her"

Harry said noticing she's hiding something "Hermione I know you are hiding something"

Hermione sighed and said "Okay let's go up to mine and Ginny's room and I'll tell you by the way Ginny knows my secret".

So Hermione and Harry went up to Hermione and Ginny's room and Hermione cast a silencing charm on the room as Ginny was already in their room and she said "okay everything I told you about my grandparents coming to visit it was a lie I actually went home to see my big brother".

Harry then said "where does your brother live Mione"?

Hermione said "Spinners End come on let's go there now as he needs to tell you something and please don't be mad at me" *removes the silencing charm*

so then she apparated herself and Harry to her brothers and when they arrived Severus said looking a bit angry "what the hell is he doing here Hermione Isabella Grace Snape"?

Hermione said "He has a right to know Severus Tobias Snape".

Severus sighed and said "Fine I didn't want to tell him until after the war though but I guess now is a good time".

Harry shocked at what was going on said "what's going on here"?

Hermione said "I'm not Hermione Granger muggleborn but my real name is Hermione Isabella Grace Snape I'm more or less Severus's little sister long story short he wanted me protected so it was the only way".

Harry said shocked "Whoa there's more isn't there?

Severus said "Yes James Potter wasn't your real father I am your biological father Harry".

Harry said "how do i know you are telling the truth"?

Severus said "Hermione show him what I showed you as i can't bare to show him"

Hermione said "Ok Harry I'm going to remove my barriers use leglimency on me" *removes her physic barriers*

Harry said "are you ready"? Hermione said "Yup" Harry pointed his wand at her and said "Leginimens!"

So then he looked at her memory and of his mum saying his real birth name was Harry Caleb Severus Snape and then he pulled out of her memory and said shocked "okay I believe you".

Hermione said "Yup and it's weird you are my nephew although Draco's your half brother ha-ha anyway he's my nephew too so i find it weird you also had a half sister called Bianca who was Draco's older twin sadly died"

Harry said "Dad I'm sorry" Severus said "No it's fine son you didn't know. When your mother died it pained me so much but I found and married Narcissa secretly of course and we had Draco and Bianca the same day as you which was the 15th June 1980 Lily gave birth to you the same time as Narcissa did with Bianca. Draco's 5 minutes younger than you and 3 minutes younger than Bianca so she's the oldest as she was born 2 minutes before you were".

Harry said smiling "Sweet anything else"? Hermione said "Well there is the fact that Draco's a deatheater and has been ordered by HIM to kill Dumbledork and Severus made an unbreakable vow to help your brother as Narcissa begged him to do so and I'm meant as backup encase Severus is preoccupied"

Harry said "Wait we hate Dumbledork right dad, Mione"?

Severus said "Yes look Bianca is said to be dead but she isn't let's just say I listened to a man who wanted my family dead and so I and Narcissa had to give Bianca up for adoption and I had my memory erased of her existence I only retrieved that memory when Cissy came to me and told me and i felt horrible".

Hermione rubbed Severus's arms and said "it wasn't your fault you were tricked by Dumbledork to give her up damned the bloody bastard to hell.

Harry said I agree with you Aunt Mione"

Hermione said "Harry don't call me Aunt Mione i prefer just Mione"

Severus smiled and said "Feel better for telling Harry"?

Hermione said smiling "Yup now I have that off my system"

Severus said worried "Mione I have to go HE's calling me".

Hermione said "Okay go then come on Harry we have to meet Ron in diagon alley/Fred and George's joke shop". Harry said *smirks* "come on then bye dad I'll see you at Hogwarts".

Severus said "Ok Harry hey Mione watch his and yourselves backs and I'll watch Draco's back". Hermione said "Alright I will come on Harry".

So then they apparated outside Fred and George's shop and went inside and Fred said why hello Granger, Mr Potter *smirks* *smirks like a pureblood* Hermione said "hello Fred, George have you seen Ron? Fred said He's over there Hermione come to buy pranks"?

Hermione said "Yup I have you are not the only ones who love to prank" *smirks*

Ron said surprised "bloody hell Hermione you love pranking?

Hermione smirked and said "Yup I perform them on my ex muggle school mates who teased and tormented me throughout my primary school years before I found out I was a witch".

Harry *smirks* Fred *smirks too* Fred said "ha-ha-ha Mione you are sooo funny". Hermione said "I know".

Harry said "Anyway let's look around and hopefully buy pranks what? i'm not godson of a marauder for nothing you know".

So about half an hour later and they brought their stuff Hermione brought a large Umbridge alarm clock to wind up her muggle enemies with who are sisters and the alarm actually shape shifts into Umbridge which made Hermione smirk evilly and so she apparated to an alleyway where her enemies house were round the corner and when she turned the corner she arrived and then knocked on the door and Mrs Jefferson said "hello Hermione dear are you back from your boarding school already"?

Hermione said smiling "for the summer yes I am Mrs Jefferson".

Mrs Jefferson "Oh please Hermione call me Sabrina what did you come here for dear"?

Hermione said "Well I just wanted to give Jessica and Emma my present I brought for them in Scotland it's dead clever it'll wake them up alright".

Mrs Jefferson said "Well then come in Hermione girls could you come down here for a minute please"?

Jessica said "Mum what is it oh hi Granger how are you"?

Hermione said smirking "Perfect as always how's Berkley"?

Jessica said "Good I suppose are you still a bookworm"?

Hermione said "Nope I'm pure evil now actually" *smirks evilly*

Jessica said curiously "did you hear about the millennium bridge collapse"?

Hermione said "Yes sorry about that my world's strange at the minute".

Mrs Jefferson said Huh what do you mean dear?

Hermione said "quit the act I know you are witches heck I'm a witch too hence why i go to Hogwarts".

Sabrina Jefferson said "Alright you got us we are indeed witches well done Hermione".

Emma said smiling "Yeah brainiac why are you here anyway I never knew you were a witch"?

Hermione said "I brought these alarm clocks in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes both my friends who are twins Fred and George own the shop".

Emma said "Thanks I guess look Hermione we're sorry about what we did in primary school".

Hermione said "you're forgiven here are your new clocks by the way".

Jessica said "you know Fred and George Weasley"?

Hermione said "Yup pretty much Emma as after all I'm a member of the Order like they are and yes I know I'm going to most likely get killed but if i die i die knowing I've helped save the wizarding world from Voldemort".

So then she gave them their alarm clocks then left their house and apparated back into Diagon Alley where Harry said where did you go?

Hermione said "Muggle enemies house or who I thought were muggles anyway no they are really witches but they attended my old muggle primary school and they bullied me so they will get a shock to see Umbridge" *smirks evilly* Ron said "you are pure evil Hermione Jean Granger".

Hermione said smirking "maybe I am so what? I'm NOT evil like old snake face is though". Ron said "Ha-ha Mione good name for Voldemort".

Hermione said looking at the wand shop or what was left of it said "Oh no everyone got their wands from Ollivander's".

Harry said "Hmm I know bloody deatheaters!" *winks at her and Ron doesn't notice*

Ron said "Hey look is it me or does Draco and mummy look like two people who look like they do not want to be followed"?

Hermione said "Ron don't be like that they are probably just shopping".

*Harry looks angry at Ron because Draco's his half brother and Hermione notices* Harry said "Ron leave it come on let's go".

So they followed them and climbed on top of a roof to see better and once they looked they got down again.

A/N: Sorry about the whole cramming it together but i realized now thanks to one of my reviewers :) I hope you like it so far and bare with me in all the other chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day and they were at the Burrow they got their things then they went to the train station where they got on board and sat in their usual compartment.

The train moved and throughout the whole journey they discussed about Draco Malfoy being a deatheater and Hermione as well as Harry began to get worried as Draco was Hermione's nephew unbeknown to Draco's knowledge and Harry's half brother also unknown to Draco's knowledge.

Everyone was in the great hall eating and Harry came in covered in blood as Draco kicked him in the nose.

Hermione said concerned "where have you been"?! Harry said "I got here late I'll tell you later".

Ginny handed him a handkerchief and said "Here you are Harry". Harry smiled and said "Thanks Ginny".

So then once the speech was made they all went up to their dorms and Harry as well as Hermione went to Snape's new office as he was teaching the defence against the dark arts lessons and Hermione knocked on his door and he said from inside 'enter' so then they went inside and he said worried "what the hell happened to you son"?

Harry sighed and said "Draco did it unbeknown to him that I'm his half brother". Harry said "Where were you"?

Hermione sighed and said "I was already at school had I known he was going to Draco I would have stopped him sorry Severus".

Severus *sighed* and said "go to the Slytherin private rooms and sleep in there, Mione you should know the password as mother told me once a Prince always a Prince remember we are descended from Salazar himself through his youngest son Prometheus".

Hermione smiled and said "Oh yeah that's how we're related to the king himself".

Harry said surprised "Wait I'm descended from Slytherin"? Hermione smirked and said "Yup everyone in our family is".

Harry said "No wonder the sorting hat almost placed me in Slytherin I think dumbledork was messing with my mind or trying to at the time".

Hermione said "I know Harry I recognise it anywhere as after all I am a very skilled leglimency and occumency mistress so I know what? It runs in the family".

Severus smirked and said "Ha-ha you are forgetting I am too but a master and I taught you how to accomplish that goal of being a mistress of leglimency and occumency".

Hermione said "Yeah, yeah and I appreciate it a lot and I'm glad you are my brother Severus Tobias Snape like I am with Harry Severus Caleb Snape being my nephew".

Severus said "And I'm glad you are my sister Hermione Isabella Grace Snape like I am glad Harry Caleb Severus Snape is my son now go the both of you use the secret passageway Mione".

Hermione said "Ok come on Harry by the way you aren't the only one who speaks the language of the snakes I and Sev do too as well as Draco and Cissy too".

So Hermione told Harry to follow her and he went with her to the Slytherin's private quarters and they stopped at a portrait of a Snake and the snake said "passssssssword"? Hermione says in parseltongue "Snakes are forever cunning".

The Snake hisses in parseltongue and said "you speak the language of us snakes I applaud you heartily".

Hermione said "yes well I am heir of Salazar Slytherin like my nephew Harry here".

The Snake said "I've heard he speaks the language of us snakes". Harry said "Yes I do indeed speak it can you let us in"? The Snake said "Yessssss masssssterrrr, misssssstresssssss".

So they went inside and the portrait of Salazar said hello my grandchildren and heirs welcome to my private chambers.

Hermione said "Hello grandfather I am Hermione Isabella Grace Prince-Snape and this is my nephew Harry Caleb Severus Prince-Snape".

Salazar said "Pleasure to meet you both". Hermione said "Anyways we are here so that we can be protected from dumbledork".

Salazar said "then you have the protection of my chambers and of Lady Hogwarts".

Harry said "Wait so it is true the castle is alive"?

Hermione said "Yup she is Harry trust me it's a bonus of being an heir to a founder of the school it means we get to hear Hogwarts herself and she can help as well as protect us".

Salazar said "that she can indeed sorry if i scared you but somehow I'm real again".

Hermione said "I'm glad you are grandfather".

Tom Riddle said "what the hell"?! *smirks* Hermione said "Tom be nice to my nephew".

Tom said "your nephew Hermione"?!

Hermione said "Yup he's actually Severus and Lily's son".

Tom said "Wow ok then hmm I always knew there was something odd about Harry I guess we are related sorry about trying to kill you but i too was controlled it's thanks to Mione I am no longer controlled by him she's a very talented potions mistress".

Hermione said "you know you love me really cousin and you're welcome and I'm not that good not as good as you or Severus anyway".

Tom said "you sooo are Hermione let no one tell you different".

Harry said "it is ok dad and Mione explained it was dumbledork the prick".

Hermione said "Harry Caleb Severus Snape watch your tongue before I call your father" *smirks* Harry said "oh please no".

Hermione said "I'm kidding Harry I love you really. Harry said Tom no offence or anything but why did you get Draco to do the mission of killing Dumbledork why not let me, Severus or Mione do that"?

Tom said "because it's too dangerous for you to do it and even though Mione has 'killed' before she covers her tracks".

Hermione said "Hey; don't shoot the messenger I only do as I'm told plus that I'm a deatheater but we are not evil Harry we just protect our world from all those who want to expose our world to muggles".

Tom said "Yeah but its' unknown to my very dark members like Bellatrix her sister however isn't as crazy and twisted".

Hermione said "That's true but at least I'm not as sick and twisted as they are and that I have never been caught plus that she cursed Frank and Alice into insanity our own deatheaters for god's sake"!

Salazar said "Ha-ha you are truly a Slytherin"!

Hermione said "Yup I am sorry about breaking fifty school rules but it was necessary".

Harry said "except you were petrified right"?

Hermione said "Nope I wasn't remember the snake Shaunwood wouldn't harm us hmm i wonder if he mated with another serpent in the forest"?

Shaunwood's daughter said "Misssssstresssssss, masssssterrrrsss I am Shaunwood's daughter here to protect the chambers of my father's master".

Salazar said "I am truly sorry to hear about your father I was his master as I raised him from an egg he served me well".

Hermione said "I too am sorry to hear about your father".

Shaunwood said "Noooooooo neeeeeeeeeedddddddd iiiiiiii am hhhheeerrrree misssssstresssssss, masssssterrrrsss".

Hermione said "I thought you were dead Shaunwood"?

Shaunwood said "Nooooooo misssssstresssssss Hermionee".

Tom said "Hello Shaunwood".

Harry said "Sorry Shaunwood for you know killing you but I was tricked my dumbledork".

Shaunwood said "do not worry Master Harry i know you were tricked".

Hermione said "how are you even alive"?

Shaunwood said "you and Master Harry wished unconsciously for me alive and you glowed a red and green even though you didn't realise".

Salazar said "I noticed but didn't want to freak you both out if that makes sense".

Hermione said "Ok then so we self consciously wished Shaunwood was here and alive to protect the castle and Lady Hogwarts"?

Salazar said "yup indeed so Hermione".

Hermione said "Oh my god oh well *yawns* sorry I'm just tired from the train ride and explaining things to Harry".

Tom *rolls eyes* and said "anyway so how do we stop Dumbledork"?

Hermione said "the only way we can do... call for a deatheater meeting and work out a plan to make Dumbledork a muggle it's the only way". Tom said "either that or you can have children".

Hermione said "No absolutely not Sev would kill me plus that who am I going to have a child with"?

Tom said "Easy that would be my son look he knows at desperate times cause for desperate measures and anyway he loves you Hermione".

Harry said "you have a son"? Tom said "Yes I do Harry".

Hermione said "Look Tom as much as I love your son how will I cope throughout the months of school with everything like my exams and being pregnant plus that Sev would kill me".

Tom said "Mione Severus won't kill you he loves you too much for that to happen".

Hermione *sighs* and said "alright I'll do it but ONLY for our world".

Tom said "Great thank you Hermione I know you'll be an excellent Queen one day".

Hermione said "What about Minerva though I mean she's after all Queen of our world"?

Tom said "she's undercover as your deputy headmistress spying on dumbledork as your brother is".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

1 month later...

Hermione started to feel queasy and nauseous and Lavender rubbing Hermione's back gently said "Hermione are you okay"?

Hermione said "No I'm not Lav I feel really sick and I'm always tired I think I might be pregnant".

Lavender said "who's baby Hermione"? Hermione said "Caleb Danvers we have a connection".

Lavender said "Oh my god Caleb as in The Caleb Danvers"? Hermione said "yes how do you know him Lav"?

Lavender said "He's Ty's best friend plus i know the group because i live across from Tyler's house so i see them quite a bit when at home".

Hermione said "Wait there's only one Tyler who I know is best friends with Caleb and that's Tyler Simms oh my god your secret lover!"

Lavender said "Hear me out there's more I'm not Lavender Brown really I was adopted when I was three almost four".

Hermione realized what she said and said "No! You can't be her after all this time no"!

Lavender said "I'm who am i Hermione"?

Hermione said "B-Bianca m-my n-niece".

Lavender/Bianca *sighs* and said "I am it is true look I can't keep this from you anymore but I am Bianca Snape".

Hermione said "Oh my god! Bianca *hugs her* I found you again my god Sev will be happy again".

Lavender/Bianca said "Huh? Wait you said I was your niece oh my god you and professor Sna-dad are brother and sister"?

Hermione said "Yes we are my real name is Hermione Isabella Grace Snape his little sister which means I'm your aunt".

Lavender/Bianca said "did you just say you might be pregnant"?

Hermione said "yes but it's not Caleb's ewww that would be disgusting considering the fact that Ginny's with him and he's my nephew".

Lavender/Bianca said "then who's the father Aunt Mione"?

Hermione said "I can't tell you you'll hate me".

Lavender/Bianca said "that's impossible Aunt Mione i wouldn't hate you".

Hermione said "Okay it is Alexander Riddle's child". Lavender/Bianca said "Wait Riddle as in Tom Riddle"?

Hermione said "yes his son Alexander Riddle is the father of my child I just know I'm pregnant like I knew Cissy was pregnant with you and Draco".

Lavender/Bianca said "you are kidding me right Draco Malfoy's my brother"? Hermione said "He is your brother you and him are twins please Bianca remember us".

Lavender/Bianca said "Oh my god Dray". Hermione said "I know look we were best friends when we were toddlers remember"? Lavender/Bianca said "I remember us playing and then the ferret that Lucius brought us bit me because Draco teased it and that's how I'm a haemophiliac that's how I got my blood disease".

Hermione said "I'm anaemic as is Severus and Draco so we can't afford to be attacked by hippogriffs but Draco did".

Lavender/Bianca said "do you want me to come with you to the hospital wing to find out if you are"?

Hermione said "Please Bianca that would be nice plus that Poppy's my godmother oh and Harry's your half brother".

So then they went to the hospital wing and Poppy said "Hermione what's wrong dear child"?

Hermione said "Nothing Aunt Poppy it's just I think I might be pregnant could you run a pregnancy test for me"?

Poppy said "Sure I can Hermione but you do realise I'll have to tell Severus right"?

Hermione said "Yes I know that Auntie Poppy".

Poppy said "Ok you were correct you are indeed pregnant one month to be precise but whom"?

Hermione said "Alexander Riddle's the father of my child Auntie Poppy".

Poppy said "Minerva and Tom's Alexander our prince"? Hermione said "Yes what? Tom asked me to insure our world survives" *smirks evilly*

Poppy said "what are you two planning Hermione"?

Hermione said "To get Dumbledork caught in the act and to strip him of his magic by tying the Prince-Snape and Riddle families together I of course at the time thought it was crazy but then I realised I love Alex and he loves me and we were going to do it for our world's survival".

Poppy *smirks* and said "that's evil but I'd love to get a picture of Dumbledork's face when he loses his magic".

Hermione said "Yes well Lady Hogwarts power is no longer with Dumbledork by birthright I, Severus, Harry, Bianca, Draco, Tom, Minerva and Alexander rule the castle we have Hogwarts though I don't know who Hufflepuff's heir is though".

Salazar said *whispers in her ear* "Amos Diggery and his son Cedric".

Hermione said "what? Cedric's dead!"

Cedric said "actually I'm not".

Hermione said "Cedric! *hugs him* sorry I'm emotional you're alive".

Cedric said "I know look I'm alive because of you Hermione my spirit found my body and here I am now though I don't feel twenty one I still feel seventeen. You're Salazar Slytherin right"?

Salazar said "Yes I am yup I was correct you are of Helga's bloodline".

Hermione *smirks* Poppy said "you can go now Miss...Granger".

Hermione said "auntie Poppy I think Cedric should know my true name even though my brother will kill me" *smirks*.

Severus said "Would I really Hermione Isabella Grace Snape-Prince"?

Hermione said "I know you wouldn't but you'll be angry at me".

Severus said "what for Hermione"?

Hermione said "Severus I'm pregnant with Alexander's baby".

Severus said "The Prince; are you serious Hermione"? Hermione said "Tom's plan not mine anyway it was a plan to ensure Dumbledork loses his magic".

Severus said "Hmm sneaky but none the less I'll support you but when you start to show I'll buy you bigger robes understood"?

Hermione said "Understood thanks Sev I found Bianca at last". Severus said "who is my daughter believing to be"?

Lavender/Bianca said "It's me daddy". Severus said "Wait you've been here this whole entire time"?

Lavender/Bianca said "yes I have daddy but in my defense i didn't know".

Severus said "Oh my god Mione could you remove the glamour charms please I want my daughter back"?

Lavender/Bianca said "Can Cedric hold my hand"?

Cedric then said "Sure". Hermione said "Ready? Glamorveritos removerisitos"

Lavender/Bianca now had long black/blonde hair and brown eyes and said "how do I look"?

Cedric then said "like an angel beautiful".

Hermione then said "Wow you look amazing!" Bianca said "Cedric I'm with Tyler so don't flirt with me".

Severus said "Tyler eh"? *raises a brow*

Hermione said "Tyler Simms is her boyfriend".

Severus said "Caleb's best friend"?

Bianca said "Wait Caleb's my cousin isn't he"?

Hermione said "yes he is Bianca and you look beautiful a perfect blend of Sev and Cissy".

Severus said "didn't you once go out with Ronald Weasley"?

Bianca said "Guilty yes I did daddy in 6th year though and I didn't know he was in love with Aunt Hermione".

Cedric said "Hermione can you take me home please I want to see my father"?

Hermione said "Of course Cedric".

Hermione apparated Cedric back to his house (she was invited to his funeral) and once they; arrived Hermione knocked on the door and Amos opened it and said "Hermione dear child come in".

Hermione said "Amos I brought someone who would like to be reunited with his father".

Cedric said "Hello father".

Amos said "Cedric but how"?

Cedric said "Thanks to Hermione she brought me back to life".

Amos said "how's that possible"?

* Hermione *smirks* said "I'm the heir of Slytherin well one of them anyway".

Amos said "Nice but how are you heir of Slytherin"?

Hermione said "Salazar's youngest son Prometheus anyways I know you two are the heirs of Helga Hufflepuff as grandfather told me".

Amos said "Oh ok then makes sense I suppose".

Hermione said "I'll just leave you both alone know this though Tom never killed Cedric I suspect it was Dumbledork sorry I'm hormonal as I'm pregnant".

Amos said "I know Tom wouldn't remember Hermione I am a deatheater so I know and I know you are too congratulations on your news".

*smirks* Hermione said "like my brother is a deatheater".

Amos said "Brother I thought you were muggleborn"?

Hermione said "Nope I'm a half blood same as my brother he is after all Severus Snape".

Amos said "Oh my god seriously"?

Hermione said "Yup my father was a bastard I know that as he was a drunken muggle who abused us but luckily Severus stopped him from killing mum she refuses by the way to stay in Spinners End so she lives in Prince Manor which is in England near Paddington station".

Amos said "Oh okay then".

Hermione said "Come back to Dumbledore's office when you're done Cedric".

Cedric said "I will do thanks Mione".

Hermione said "No problem Cedric".

Amos said "Thank you Hermione for giving me my boy back".

Hermione said "Hey it's what friends are for right"?

So then she apparated to; Riddle manor and Alexander said "Mione what's wrong"?

Hermione said "I'm pregnant Alex with your child".

Alex said "That's great news Yay I'm going to be a father I'm really happy Mione I love you so damn much *kneels down on one knee* will you Hermione Isabella Grace Snape-Prince give me the extraordinary honour of marrying me"?

Hermione said "yes! I will". *Alex smirks, slips the ring on her finger and then kisses her passionately. *Hermione kisses back*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Three months later and Hermione was halfway through her first trimester and today was her wedding day her mum was very happy to hear that her youngest daughter and child was expecting a baby and getting married.

Hermione was in her head girl's quarters getting ready for her wedding and she slipped on her long white dress and had her hair down in curls with pins in her hair and she wore a light silver make-up and a silver and emerald tiara with her pure white high heels and Severus who was giving her away knocked on her door and said "wow you look beautiful and like an angel mum wanted me to give you this it's the necklace all the Prince women wear when they get married and Alex wanted me to give you this"

Hermione said "Oh my god they're gorgeous will you help me put them on"?

Severus said "Sure sis by the way i'm proud to call you my sister since you're brightest witch of your age"

So then he removed the necklace from the box and put it on Hermione's neck and then he removed the silver bracelet and put it on Hermione and then they went out of her room into the heads common room and Ron said "why are you dressed like that Hermione"?

*Severus looks at her and whispers to her* _'tell him if you want to' __'I do; I mean it is after all my wedding day'_

Hermione said "Ron I'm dressed like this because... I'm getting married today and I'm pregnant but the best thing about this is I want you to come to my wedding Ron I can't keep lying to you anymore".

Severus said "Mione time's running out we must go soon"

Hermione said "Oh right Ron take my hand don't mind Severus he's just the overprotective one I'll explain later by the way you'll see a load of people who love me like my family so be nice as you are in a way family anyway and Harry with Ginny will be there too".

So then she apparated herself and Ron to hers and Alex's room and Tom said "apparating isn't good for the baby Hermione you should have got ready here".

Hermione said "Ahm Tom I know that but I had no choice plus it was part of my plan to get Ron into finding out my secrets".

*smirks* Tom said "ha once a Slytherin always a Slytherin I knew you were too cunning to be a Gryffindor".

Ron said "Where the bloody hell are we Hermione and who's he"?

Hermione said "this is Tom Riddle he's my fiancé's father and this is Riddle Manor itself".

Bianca said "Aunt Mione you're going to be late for your wedding it's almost time uh oh what's Ron doing here!?"

Hermione said "Bianca I know you know but the past is the past he's here because I say so".

Ron said "what's going on"?

Bianca said "Ron it's me Lav-Lav only I was adopted by the Browns".

Ron said "Okay if you are Lav-Lav what blood disease do you have"?

Bianca said "I'm a haemophiliac basically it effects my blood as its way too thin because when I was three almost four a ferret bit me and I lost a lot of blood resulting in this blood disease".

Ron said "Bloody hell what happened to you!?

Bianca said "Ron I was adopted Hermione's my aunt due to the fact that my daddy is her brother and I'm maid of honour".

Tom said "Bianca go to Alexander and tell him we have an extra best man apart from Harry".

Bianca said "Ok see you later Ron". Hermione said "Yes Ron Harry knows about me"

So then she went and Tom said "get changed into those robes and meet me outside Mione Severus is outside in the garden".

Hermione said "okay I'll go out there".

So then she went out into the garden and Severus said "what's happening now"?

Hermione said "Well Ron's joining the wedding as he's an extra best man/usher".

Ron said "Okay I'm ready you really love him don't you"?

Hermione said "yup I do he's the father of my baby after all plus him and I have a certain chemistry together".

Ron said "is that Ty?" Hermione said "yes that's Tyler Simms why do you know him"?

Ron said "Bloody hell Hermione he's my cousin why is he here"?

Hermione said "Bianca wanted him here as she's his fiancée plus that he's one of Caleb's best friend my nephew by the way is Caleb Danvers long story".

Caleb said "Aunt Mione you look beautiful as ever, Uncle Severus oh hey Ron it's good to see you again mate".

Ron said "you too Caleb where's Gin"?

Ginny said "Hey you finally told him Mione"? Hermione said "I had too Gin he had a right to know".

Severus said "the wedding's about to start Ron go join Harry up there whilst I escort my sister down the aisle and give her away".

So he did and the others sat back down and the music started to play and Hermione made her way down the aisle with Severus and once they were there Severus kissed her check and the minister said "who gives this woman to this man"?

Severus said "her mother and I as her brother do". The minister said "Very well".

So then he sat down next to his mother and the minister said "dearly beloved we are gaffered here today to witness the joining of Hermione Isabella Grace Snape and Alexander Septimus Riddle in holy matrimony the rings please".

So then Harry gave Hermione the ring she was going to put on Alexander and then he gave Alexander the ring for Hermione to wear and then he stepped back into his place and the minister said "do you Alexander Septimus Riddle take thee Hermione Isabella Grace Snape to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live"?

Alex said "I do".

So then he slipped on the ring onto her finger and the minister then said "do you Hermione Isabella Grace Snape take thee Alexander Septimus Riddle to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live"?

Hermione said "I do".

So then she slipped on the ring onto his finger and the minister said "you may now kiss the bride I am pleased to present to you all Prince and Princess Mr and Mrs Alexander Riddle".

*Hermione kisses him passionately and then pulled away* everyone cheers and claps* so then they sat down in their places as it had all been set up magically and Hermione, Alex, Tom, Minerva, Severus, Narcissa, Selena (Hermione, Severus and Katherine's mother) and Katherine.

The next table consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Caleb, Draco, Blaise, Isabella (Blaise's mother), Bianca, Tyler, and Pogue with Poppy Pomphrey.

The next table consisted of Remus, Tonks; baby Teddy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tyler's mother Francesca, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Sirius with Cedric and Amos Diggery.

The next table consisted of the children Tyler's little sister Hannah, Caleb's little sister Grace, Bill and Fleur Weasley with baby Carrie, Fred and George Weasley and Kieran (Hermione's friend) who she discovered was a wizard anyway but a Wiccan one and Salazar Slytherin a surprise guest even Merlin himself with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Anyway back at the main table Hermione was very happy with Alexander and she explained to Ron the important parts like about her family and that everyone was in a way all related anyway and not long after that they had the speeches being made Severus making a joke about it and then they had their dinner that was prepared by the house elves and Harry said "you okay"? Hermione said "I'm more than okay I'm very happy Harry".

After the first dance was done by the bride and groom they all started to dance and whilst they were Hermione and Alexander disapperated out into her room at Hogwarts which was heavily warded by (Hogwarts herself) and Alex unzipped her wedding dress and she climbed out of it and she placed her tiara back on its pillow and placed her necklace back in the box and the bracelet and took out her dangly silver earrings and placed them in her jewellery box and he took off his robes and she joined him on the bed remembering the silencing charms they had a moment of passion and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day...

At 7am they woke up and Hermione said "morning my lord"

Alex said "Good morning my lady"

Hermione said "Uh oh crap you should go Alex you can't be seen".

Alex said "Hun I've been asked by mum to help her teach transfiguration in other words I'm staying here with my beautiful wife as far as Dumbledork knows he thinks I'm Alexander McGonagall so not a complete lie".

*smirks* Hermione said "well that's good come on then get dressed if you are going to be living in here with me but not your wedding robes your professional robes honey we don't want the whole school knowing especially Dumbledork"

Alex said "Oh right *takes out a pocketsize trunk from his wedding robes and enlarges it* I've had the essentials packed for this day".

Hermione said "we are such a good match".

So then they got dressed Hermione hung up her dress with her wand and Alexander's robes too and they went downstairs and Draco said "Heyyyy good night I presume"?

Hermione said "Yup good morning to you too Draco".

Draco said "Uncle Alex why are you still here anyway"? *smirks* Alex said "meet your assistant Transfiguration Professor McGonagall"

Draco said "Nice ha I love it the plan I mean"

Hermione said "Draco you and me have to act like we don't know him okay"?

Draco said "Gotcha Aunt Mione"

Hermione said "that includes you too Blaise Antonio Marcel Zabini"

Blaise said "you're bloody scary when you say it like that Mione"

Hermione said "I know but that's the whole point"

So then they went into the great hall (Dumbledore announced that the assistant transfiguration professor would be arriving today at breakfast) and they went to their respective tables and Seamus said "morning Mione".

Hermione said "Morning Seamus *whispers in his ear* I know about your secret of you being a deatheater I am too and so is Harry and Draco". Seamus *smirks* and said "great".

So then once they finished breakfast they headed to class first was potions with the Slytherin's, next was transfiguration and once they were inside the classroom Minerva said "good morning now then today we have our new assistant professor who will be assisting and helping me with your lessons Professor Alexander McGonagall my son".

Most of the class clapped and they started transfiguring the pins they had into their favourite animals and the professor walked over to her and said "well done Miss Granger 50 points to Gryffindor that is a very complicated spell to do".

*smirks* Hermione said "thank you professor".

Alex whispers in her ear and said "I have a surprise planned tonight".

At the end of the day Hermione came into the heads quarters absolutely exhausted (side effects of the pregnancy) and Alex said "are you okay Hun"?

Hermione said "I'm fine just a side effect of the pregnancy is being tired".

Alex said "Okay then I know remember I have to also read the books of pregnancy is it a boy or girl"?

Hermione said "I don't know but I think we are having twins as it feels like that and plus that I'm big for only being three months pregnant you don't think"?

Alex said "Lay back. *runs the diagnostic spell* yup you were right we're having twins *smirks* it's a boy and girl".

Hermione said "Yay! Oh i'm soooo excited now"

Draco said "what's going on"?

Hermione said "well... I'm having twins so it means when the first born arrives Dumbledork will no longer be headmaster not that he isn't anyway because he's; not but he'll know and then when the second is born Dumbledork will lose his magic and it might just kill him as he's over 150 years old".

Draco said "Ha-ha congratulations by the way!" *hugs her gently*

Hermione said "Thanks Draco Oww ha they kicked!"

Alex said "Oooh let me feel come on babies just one kick for daddy" *kick against his hand* * Harry stands at the door smirking his face off*

Hermione said "Harry Severus Caleb Snape don't do that again!"

Harry said "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha sorry Mione its funny".

Alex said "hush you I'm your uncle now".

Blaise said "Heyyyy what's going on"?

Hermione said "Well Alex was talking to our babies and Harry burst out laughing".

Harry said "Ahm sorry Aunt Mione, Uncle Alex it was funny though".

Hermione said "don't worry about it Harry we know it was funny".

Pansy said "what the hell is going on"?

Draco said "uh oh we're busted by Pansy". Pansy said "why are you acting odd"?

Hermione said "Huh oh don't worry you don't want to know trust me Pansy".

Alex said "Hun she has a right to know I mean after all you are you know Princess of our beloved world plus that dad trusts her family".

*sighs* Hermione said "fine okay do you swear NOT to tell if I tell you the truth Pansy"?

Pansy said "I'll answer that once I've heard the truth story".

Hermione said "No interruptions either boys! Ok the truth is I am not Hermione Granger muggleborn witch but I am truly Hermione Isabella Grace Snape-Riddle, Severus Snape's little sister and I'm married to Alexander Riddle here also I am three months pregnant with his children and I am also a deatheater like you, Alex and Draco are".

Pansy said "Oh my Merlin!" Hermione said "don't offend my grandfather Pansy it's not nice".

Draco said "I just like to point out that Harry's my half brother, and that my twin knowingly Bianca is alive".

Hermione said "Oh and there is that fact that every single person in this room apart from you Pansy; are all related to each other one way or another".

Pansy said "Bloody hell that explains the whole bad attitude and being the bad girl Blimy congratulations by the way when did you; get married"?

Hermione said "Yesterday/last night".

Draco said "I'm glad we don't have to hide it from Pansy anymore".

Hermione said "so am I Draco".

Alex said "Come on I have something special prepared for us my love".

Hermione said "where are we going"? Alex said "you'll see now come".

So then they apparated to their favourite spot and Hermione saw that he had dinner prepared for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

December 14th 1 week later...

A week later and everyone was on the Hogwarts express ready to go home and this year Hermione was spending Christmas with her family at Riddle manor but for the holidays until then she was spending it at grimmauld place and since most of the Order knew about Hermione and Alex and Moody said "what's up with you and Minerva's son Miss Granger"?

Hermione said "nothing Mad-eye we are just...Alex continued and said "married and expecting sorry I had to tell him"

Dumbledore said "Miss Granger could I have a word with you and Alexander please"?

Hermione said "sure professor"

So then they went into a secret room with him and he said "care to tell me what's up with you both"?

Alex whispered to Hermione _''don't tell him'' _

Severus said "Hermione don't tell him!"

Dumbledore said "Severus what concern of yours is this to you"?

Severus said "she's my sister so therefore mine to protect Dumbledore".

Dumbledore said "Very well you look bigger than your normal self you are pregnant".

Dumbledore said "I need your help you see Hogwarts needs protecting and since I know you are very good at enchantments could you perform protective spells around the school"?

Hermione said "Dumbledore I can't because at the moment my magic is making me a little weak and tired I can't help you sorry it would result in a miscarriage and I cannot afford that".

Severus said "don't even think about asking me Albus".

Alex; said "nor me as mother wouldn't like me using up most of my magical core sorry".

So then they left and apparated back to Riddle manor and Tom said "Aah you are here early why"?

Alex said "Dad Dumbledork knows we are hiding something he tried to control us but couldn't and he knows Mione's pregnant with twins as well".

Tom said "Oooh even better ha! He'll lose control of Hogwarts and his magic".

Hermione said "He's no longer headmaster just to point that out not that he knows that".

Tom said "luckily he doesn't know then".

Hermione said "Yup it's lucky he doesn't know as Lady Hogwarts won't respond to him although she protects the students. She responds to only me as well as my children and Alex, Severus, Harry, Draco and Bianca".

Tom said "what are we having"?

Hermione said "a boy and a girl"

Tom said "Congratulations to you both i'm happy that you both will have not one but two children to be busy with".

Hermione said "I'm extremely happy Tom".

Alex said "so you should be after all they're our twins".

6 months later...

It was now June 7th and the 7th years were studying and preparing for their exams as they had them next week and Alex said "are you alright Hun"?

Hermione said "Yeah I'm fine literally oh our babies should be due any time this week it's Monday today so i doubt they'll be coming yet unless they decide it's time to be born and put me through agony and double pain ooh ouch".

Alex said "Kicking again"?

Hermione said "Yeah this time a kidney shot Oooh owwww that was actually me complaining".

Alex said "Honey don't; freak but your waters just broke".

Hermione said "I know owwww just grab the baby stuff and get me to the hospital NOW!"

So then he grabbed the stuff and got Mione to the hospital wing

3 hours later...

Hermione had just given birth to her twins and she healed quite quickly and so was released from the hospital wing and so she went to the black lake to find Ron and Ginny and Draco came up to them and said "we did it Aunt Mione the plan worked he's a muggle now".

Hermione said "Thank gods for that Ssh Alexia you're ok mummy's got you".

Alex said "I like it Alexia Grace Riddle and our boy can be named Sebastian Kieran Riddle".

Hermione said "Hmm great idea Hun my beautiful Alexia and my handsome little Sebastian"; Ginny said "Awww they're cute Mione, Alex".

Alex said "Thanks Ginny sooo do you think dad will step up to becoming deputy of the school"?

Tom said "Oh yeah I already accepted the position Alex now do i get to hold my grandchildren"?

Hermione said "Yeah" *hands over Alexia* *hands him Sebastian* Alex said "can you handle them both dad"?

Tom said "Of course i can gees i held you when you were born so twins are no trouble".

Minerva said "Hi I heard that Mione had her babies what are their names"?

Hermione said "we named our daughter Alexia Grace Riddle and our son Sebastian Kieran Riddle".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

11 years later...

The twins were now 11 years old and Hermione and Alexander welcomed 10 years ago their son Damien Cassius Riddle and they also had their twins Hunter James Riddle and Aiden Septimus Riddle who were both 5 years old and also there was peace throughout the entire Wizarding World and Hogwarts became the most popular Wizarding School's in the world.

Hermione, Alexander and their children along with their nieces and nephews and their children and Hermione kissed her eldest set of twins and Sebastian said "Mum what if we don't get into Slytherin"?

Alexia continued her twin brother's conversation and said "Mum; what if we're in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw"?

Hermione smiled at her eldest set of children and said "don't worry Sebastian, Alexia you'll be alright no matter what house you're sorted in you're still my children"

Sebastian and Alexia went onto the train with their cousins and then as the train started to move all the kids waved goodbye to their parents and Hermione smiled proudly at her eldest children and Alex said "let's go home they'll be fine Mione trust me"

The End...


End file.
